Ultimatum
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: How does Tony react when sent to another agent afloat position? Gibbs discovers the answer from the ship's commander. This is part of my Here and Now scenario.
1. Provocation

Provocation

When his phone rang and he saw the caller identification screen light, Jethro Gibbs shook his head in resignation. He had known that he would hear from this particular colonel from the second Anthony Dinozzo had been sent on his current overseas assignment.

"Gibbs," he barked into the phone's mouthpiece, massaging his right temple as he tried to gauge the quality of the overseas call.

Static cracked and crackled, but he could hear the reply clearly, nonetheless. "Agent Gibbs, this is Ryan Fletcher, commanding officer of Terra Company in…"

In his typical brusque fashion, Jethro interrupted, "I know who you are. What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Well," the commander cleared his throat almost apologetically. "I need some help with your agent afloat, to tell you the truth. He responds to some type of a beat to a different drummer which I have never encountered. Every time I communicate with him the resentment just oozes from the young man. Honestly, I have commanded hundreds of men in my tenure, and have never run into someone so quietly hostile to my command."

A pause followed.

"You mean that he is disrespectful? Is that what you mean?" Gibbs attempted to clarify.

"Yes- no, no- not openly," the officer searched for the appropriate answer. "Just he exudes this undercurrent of resentment."

Jethro leaned back in his chair and focused upon the view outside of the window as he tried to pinpoint the crux of the complaint. "Has Tony been insubordinate then?"

Static crackled again and it took a couple of seconds before the caller's voice resonated. "Not at all, I mean, it is just that he does not bother to disguise his dislike for me or for his desire to leave this position. That probably sums up what I meant to say."

Gibbs digested the evaluation. "Do you have any complaints about his actual work?" he queried.

"Absolutely and unconditionally, no! The opposite is the case, and I wish I could clone him. In the six weeks he has been assigned to my carrier he has transformed the policing and investigative units. Truthfully, he has lightened my load tremendously, and I have told him more than once."

Rubbing his temple, Jethro tried to think of how he should proceed.

He had expected this call, though it had come far later than he had anticipated. That showed promise, and meant that Tony's emotional security had matured a bit.

The source of the problem remained the same, though. Too far out of sight of his boss plus the loss of routine contact with his mentor always culminated in Tony lashing out in some manner. Gibbs had discovered long ago that Tony's professional behavior culminated from his current state of emotional security. In his time at NCIS Dinozzo had established a familial bond with his team, and treated Jethro as his surrogate father, though he would never dream of voicing that sentiment.

Nor would Gibbs outwardly accept the designation.

Nevertheless, accepted by the two men and with the rest of the team members, the father son bond existed between Jethro and Tony.

Gibbs turned his attention back to the commander and exhaled slowly.

"The disdain is for me personally, that is what I mean," Colonel Fletcher concluded, laughing self consciously.

McGee strode towards him, evidently returning from a visit to Abby's lab.

Jethro took a swig of coffee and motioned to the agent.

Crossing the aisle, Tim raised his eyebrows in question. Gibbs covered the mouthpiece and pointed towards MTAC. "I want to video conference shipboard with Tony in five minutes."

Knowing better than to question him, McGee nodded and hurried to the stairs.

Gibbs watched him disappear before resuming the conversation. "How often do you work directly with Dinozzo, Commander?"

"That is the thing. Truthfully, he can go a couple of days without seeing me or even having to speak. I leave him to do his job and certainly do not hover over his shoulder. Ever since I realized that he perceives me as an enemy I have made it a point to give him even more space. I speak to him only when necessary now. As I said, I need the man. He has transformed my ship."

Tim appeared at the top of the stairs and pointed back towards MTAC.

Gibbs stood.

"Ok, I will take care of it, Colonel," Jethro spoke decisively, impatient to finish the call.

Not sure how to interpret those words, Fletcher responded, "As his real boss, I thought you could tell me how to proceed with him, in a more positive way, of course. I actually respect the kid's work- his talent amazes me, and would like to make his tenure with me one that is not so distasteful to him."

Gibbs drummed his fingers on the desk. "I appreciate the heads up, and can promise that you will encounter a different Dinozzo at your next contact with him."

"Thanks, Gibbs," the commander laughed, not able to hide his self consciousness.

"No problem- Truthfully, he is not angry at you, no matter if it seems you have been targeted. The upset comes from the assignment. At no time did he want a return to serving as an agent afloat, and I obviously did not address the circumstances well enough with him before he left. Nor did I spell out his additional duties. Do me a favor and send him to the control room for a call, Colonel."

The man's voice practically radiated relief with his newfound ally. "Gibbs, as I said, he does his job one hundred and ten percent. I have no problem at all with that aspect."

"I understand, but leave him in my hands. Tony knows to a tee what I expect from him out of my sight and what I will and will not accept from him."

The colonel thanked him again, but finally said his good bye and disconnected.

The NCIS agent gathered his thoughts and then jogged up the stairs to MTAC.

Overruling Tim's entreaties to speak to Tony also, Gibbs cleared MTAC of everyone with the exception of the video operator. Glaring at the man as he made some adjustments the technician took the hint and busied himself with tasks other than eavesdropping.

Gibbs sat down in one of the well worn upholstered first row seats. Within seconds the screen came alive and Tony appeared before him.

Jethro felt a surge of relief at seeing him.

Smiling in surprise at connecting with his boss, Tony spoke excitedly, "Boss, I thought the Director needed me and that would be the call. At least that is what the summons said! But it is you, Boss, and I am really glad to see you! Is Abby all right? How about Ducky and McMediocre? Do you miss me?"

Despite the excited volley of words and delighted expression, he had lost weight and looked tired, not like his normal, dapper, Tony Dinozzo look.

Before Gibbs could respond, Tony, the longing evident in his tone, added desperately, "Boss, I miss you. Please get me home."

Gibbs felt momentarily helpless, and sucker punched because he could not bring him back to NCIS and Washington yet.

Despite the attempt at appearing happy, Tony's face reflected his loneliness and unhappiness with his current tour of duty.

"I know," the older man reassured him. "Tony, I know you want to come home, but there are a few weeks left on this assignment. I need…."

Shaking his head in rebuttal Tony interrupted, frustration evident, "This is just like before when Vance punished me by removing me from the team."

Jethro stood up and walked closer to the screen, using the no nonsense approach which tended to intimidate crime suspects.

Clearing his throat, he ordered firmly, "Do not interrupt me again when I am speaking to you."

Tony took an evaluative look at his mentor's expression and did as instructed, lowering his eyes to break eye contact with his boss.

Jethro felt his stomach tighten again. It had not been his intention to begin the conversation by starting in such a negative way.

He had fumbled and now Tony retreated from him.

Pausing, he gathered his thoughts and softened his tone. "Listen to me for a second, Tony, and then you can talk."

Tony nodded but did not reply, disappointment at his boss evident in his expression.


	2. Rejoinder

Rejoinder

"Look up, Son," Jethro ordered, then waited for the agent to comply.

Tony met his gaze but pursed his lips. He made his face unreadable.

"You have four weeks left on this assignment, Dinozzo, just four. Further, you have my word that four weeks and one day from today you will be slipping into this bullpen and back on the job with your team. This agent afloat post is temporary and was always meant to be temporary. Believe me, because I refused to consider lending you to the ship until I had that guarantee. Always the reason it was assigned to you is because the director knew you could solve the case."

Jethro spread his hands outwards and indicated the rest of the MTAC room. "Out of a federal agency full of candidates with every kind of qualification, your credentials topped them all. And Tony, that makes me proud."

His boss's explanation and sentiment elicited a response. Tony sat up straighter and regarded the other man. Jethro knew his words resonated. The years of their partnership had certainly not rendered him oblivious to Tony's desperate need for his boss's approval.

"Now give me bottom line. How does it look onboard?" he questioned, and Tony's demeanor changed instantly to his professional one as he proceeded to update Jethro.

"Down to three I think have been in cahoots embezzling from payroll, but an additional two share the guilt through turning blind eyes to the crime. I want to wait for the next pay period on Friday to lower the boom, though. That way I will not only have them caught in the act, but will have them caught in the act while simultaneously being video streamed to the commander's office."

Gibbs nodded his approval. "Good job- does the commander know?"

"I just gave him a sit rep this morning. He had no idea this was taking place under his watch. His suspicion had centered on some kind of hacking scheme from far, far away, in another galaxy, I suppose."

Gibbs rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It must have thrown him."

"Yeah, well, any confusion on his part probably comes from his approach to leadership. He makes every decision a communal one. Personally, I would not give him credit for having the ability to decide which breakfast cereal to choose all by himself, much less figure out who is engaging in illegal activity on his carrier."

"That may be true, but he runs the ship," Gibbs reminded him, arching his brows to emphasize the point.

"Barely, I guess," Tony conceded.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Dinozzo, has Fletcher treated you unfairly? Has he done anything personally that would make you question his authority or place you in ethical quicksand?"

The younger man recognized the line of questioning and tone of voice as the same one Jethro Gibbs employed when he planned to tear his senior field agent out of the frame.

Changing to a lighter tone immediately, he attempted to circumvent the reprimand.

"No, actually, he likes me. I just have no respect for him, I suppose," Tony admitted, grinning. "He reminds me of Treat Williams in _The Devil's Own_, kind of ingratiating."

Checking Jethro's response to that, he did not bother to continue with a defense.

Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest.

"Tony, be quiet now and make sure you listen," his boss ordered. "I want to talk to you."

Savvy to what response would bring on the full wrath of Gibbs, the younger man quickly obeyed. Steeling himself he regarded Gibbs with trepidation.

His boss's tone of voice only surfaced when Jethro planned to light into him about something Tony had done wrong.

"No matter how you feel about Fletcher, he is your current boss," Jethro began.

Forgetting his own vow of silence, Tony replied indignantly. "Only temporarily, though, and personally, the man barely knows how to lead," the agent attempted to defend himself.

Gibbs evidently did not appreciate the rationale and raised his voice and pointed towards the younger man emphatically. "I don't care, Tony. I do not care. That man is your superior and your boss away from my watch. You will not treat him with disrespect no matter what your justification."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it. He scowled instead, and focused upon the console in front of him.

That was such a Tony response, an almost little boy reaction that he had seen hundreds of times, that Gibbs had to stop himself from smiling. "I am not through, Tony. Look at me right now and keep your full attention on me."

Knowing better than to refuse, Tony did as he was told, and waited for the lecture to resume.

He knew his boss only too well.

"Got it, and I am paying attention," he assured Jethro.

"Good, and this is the deal, the bottom line where you and I are concerned. If I speak to Fletcher again and he tells me that you have been anything less than civil to him, you will regret it."

"You spoke to him, to Fletcher? Wait, he tattled on me? He just wants me in trouble! Boss, you just heard one side of the story, his! It is not fair to just blame me."

Jethro shot Tony the look that meant the younger man had no credibility in the discussion.

In typical Tony fashion, he threw himself dramatically against the chair back and scowled in annoyance.

"I will repeat myself just once more, Anthony. Straighten up and change your attitude with this colonel by yourself, immediately, or I will do it for you. Am I absolutely clear, Son?"

Gibbs watched his words permeate and once more found himself struck at how his senior field agent could maintain control when upset. Tony had the talent of chameleon emotions that he adopted as the situation necessitated.

Honestly, he was under no illusion that the agent would extend fawning deference to Fletcher in the future, but he could guarantee that Tony would make any further encounter with the man one with which Gibbs would approve.

"Do I make myself clear?" Jethro repeated.

Tony nodded a reply, but Jethro insisted, "Verbal response-"

It took another fifteen or twenty seconds before Tony accepted the directive. "Yes, Boss, yes sir, I understand. No matter how I really feel, I will pretend only admiration for the man." He tilted his head and regarded Jethro hopefully to see if his answer proved satisfactory.

Gibbs grinned. "That will be fine, and just what I have asked that you do."

Then narrowing his eyes he repeated, "Make sure that I do not get another call about your attitude, Tony. If he dials my number it had better be to compliment me on the stellar agent I have lent to his command and to his ship."

"Believe me, I have no intention of pushing him to tattle again, Boss. I got it." Tony assured him. "This is the finish of it, ok?"

"Ok, Son, I trust you to follow through with your promise," Jethro smiled. "Now remember that you will be back in Washington soon."

Gibbs signaled to the MTAC operator that the conversation was finishing.

"Bye Boss, and tell Abby I miss her," Tony waved at the camera. "And Boss, I will make you proud of me here, proud of the agent afloat."

Jethro shoved his hands in his pockets, raised his chin and met Tony's gaze. He spoke hurriedly before the last of the video feed dissolved the image. "You already make me proud, Anthony, every day."


End file.
